Down the bunny hole
by Shiyaki
Summary: The plot bunnies keep multiplying (and I can't keep up), therefore I decided to open up a place where I can post fic snippets and stuff (which I won't continue). Feel free to drop me a message, if you'd like to adopt one of the bunnies! For now there will be only Supernatural x-overs, hence the category, but there will be other ones in the future, as well.
1. Forget-Me-Not - Supernatural

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Supernatural and I don't earn any money with this story.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

„Sam! I thought it was you. How are you?"

Said hunter startled and almost dropped his beer bottle. He hadn't expected getting recognized here and the British accent he heard in that statement made him vary. Most 'British people' he knew were either demons or angels - no good track record either way. His hand subtly went to his gun, before he turned around on the bar stool.

The man was of average height, but, considering his stance, used to fighting. The hair was black, the eyes were green and all in all he wasn't a bad looking individual. Sam also had no idea who the hell that guy was. Since he had close to zero recollection of the last year the man could be just about anyone. Friend, foe, a random guy he had questioned under false claims. Although… the last seemed improbable.

"Wow. I haven't exactly expected leaps of joy, but this is a bit underwhelming," the guy commented with a raised eyebrow. "Hi Harry, long time no see. I wish, it had been longer, so would you mind buggering off?" Sam winced slightly at the sarcastic follow up. He hadn't even noticed until now, that he had just stared at the guy - with a flabbergasted expression on his face no less - so _of course_ the man would be annoyed.

"Sorry, uh, Harry? There was this _incident_ and now, well, I have amnesia and can't remember the last year. I guess we met during that time?" Sam was pretty sure he couldn't fake his way through _this_ conversation and there probably wasn't harm in telling the other man about his problem. He just hoped it _was_ a man and not some kind of monster. Harry, at least, looked mollified and a bit concerned. Perhaps even a bit disappointed.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that, but yes, we met about four month ago, on a job." A hunter? Sam wasn't sure if the information assured him or not. "What kind of job?" Better to make sure they were talking about the same kind of work, before he spilled the beans and they weren't even speaking about the supernatural. That would be… awkward.

"Werewolves. At first there seemed to be only one, but he was a busy little bugger. In the end there was a whole pack of them. We started to investigate separately, you thought I was the werewolf and wanted to kill me, I quickly dissuaded you of that notion and afterwards we… hooked up." Sam was very glad he had put his bottle down, because Harry's tone of voice at the phrase 'hooked up' did suggest more than teaming up to kick some werewolf ass. Dean's current indulgence in a round of darts was an equal stroke of luck. If this really went into the direction he was thinking of, then he couldn't deal with his brother at the moment.

"Are you saying… we…" "Yep, we helped those poor blighters… the hard and bloody way." Sam uttered a relieved sigh. And _he_ had thought they had- "And afterwards we had sex. Pretty brilliant sex at that." Oh damn… Sam felt a blush coming up and resolutely fought it back down. He hadn't blushed in quite some time and it would stay that way!

In the past he had often wondered what it would be like with a man and perhaps he had even... checked out one guy or another. He had never quite dared to act on it, though, maybe because he was afraid of what his brother - Mr. Straighter-than-an-Arrow! - would think about it, even when they had been more or less estranged. It looked like, without a soul, those inhibitions had also vanished. He had already heard that his number of one-night-stands had been ridiculously high during his soulless time.

"Hey, are you alright? You're kind of… different than before." And hadn't he heard _that_ a lot recently? "But I guess that's normal for amnesia? Anyway, perhaps we could do it again?" And welcome back panic! Though Sam had to acknowledge, he was kind of intrigued and after all the stuff he had done in recent years, for which Dean had forgiven him, sleeping with a man was pretty tame in comparison.

"It would be foolish for the both of us to work on the case separately. We would get into each other's way, don't you think? With combined efforts it would be easier, too, I guess." Oh… Harry wanted to team up. Sam was certainly **not** disappointed. Really, he wasn't. At all.


	2. Circle of Life - Supernatural

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Supernatural and I don't earn any money with this story.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

„Bite me!"

„Dean, Dean, Dean. Do you really think me so naïve? I am, after all, older than all of you combined," Eve replied with a razor-sharp smile on Mary's stolen face. Instead of killing or turning the hunter, she took a step back and, barely a blink later, Dean was also in the tender grasps of two demons.

Ignoring the brunet's struggling and shouted threats, Eve turned around and slowly regarded the four other men. "I thought about turning your brother first, but…" The Mother of All calmly stepped closer to the smallest of the group and let her fingers lightly stroke over a snarl contorted cheek. "I will start with this intriguing creature. I am curious about how his magic will react to the change."

Harry wondered, not for the first time, why he had agreed to come. Of course he knew the reason was Sam's Pouting, combined with Puppy Dog EyesTM – Yes, the capitals were certainly necessary -, but still, he should have said 'no'. Now he was about to be changed into some gross creature, because, without magic or even freedom of movement, he was just as weak as the next human.

Seconds later his vision was clouded by blinding pain, radiating from his neck. Bloody hell! Not as bad as the Cruciatus, but still pretty –excuse the pun -excruciating. Harry determinedly refused to utter a sound, but all of those things ceased to matter, when Eve suddenly staggered back and started coughing. He didn't know what happened to the 'woman' behind him, but it sounded painful and wet and hopefully like dying.

Finally he heard a slump, then all hell broke loose and Harry barely closed his eyes in time to avoid getting them roasted. Several more slums sounded through the diner and Harry had to applaud Castiel for his very effective way of getting rid of demons. He just hoped the angel hadn't killed any of the good blokes in the process. After the flash of light had ebbed away, Harry cautiously opened his eyes and took a swift look around and uttered a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe we're still alive and mostly in one piece."

That seemed to startle them all out of their post-fight daze and Sam didn't waste a minute to run over to Harry and examine his injury frantically. "Are you alright? Do you feel different? Cas, you have to heal him!" Harry bemusedly stared at the taller man.

"What I don't understand-" Dean - who completely ignored his brother's frantic babbling - commented and curiously poked Eve's bloodied meat suit with the tip of his shoe. "- is why she kicked the bucket. I doubt you did the same as me and knocked back a phoenix ash on the rocks."

"You _swallowed_ the ash? Mixed with _alcohol_?" Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but Dean's statement had him pondering the reason, as well. "Perhaps… perhaps any part of a phoenix would have worked… even their tears."


End file.
